Puppy Love
by TNSXBunny
Summary: Kuroko brings a paper bag to school on Kagami's birthday, filled with items that he allowed the Seirin Basketball team members to see. All except Kagami. What exactly is the surprise Kuroko has in store for the birthday boy? Story 3 in the Locker Room Series.


Title: Puppy Love

Author: TNSxBunny

Pairing(s): KagamixKuroko

Rating: M

Summary: Kuroko brings a paper bag to school on Kagami's birthday filled with items that he allowed the Seirin Basketball team members to see, all except Kagami. What exactly is the surprise Kuroko has in store for the birthday boy?

Warnings: SMUT, with a barely existent plot. In our defence, it's a birthday fic for Kagami, and it was a completely unplanned decision to write one. *giggle* So if reading about Kagami and Kuro doing the horizontal mambo doesn't float your boat, please press the back button!

Shout-outs: TNS would like to dedicate this to an awesome KagaKuro tumblr (ask-kagakurodottumbrdotcom), because it inspires otp feels. Check it out if you haven't! (:

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is the property of Fujimaki Tadatoshi. We are merely humble writers adding to the fanfiction collection.

**EDIT - 4th Nov 2012: **(TNS) The proper story has been re-uploaded, much thanks to the reviewer who pointed out that I uploaded the wrong doc for Puppy Love.

* * *

**Puppy Love**

**...  
**

The sound of running water echoed across the showers, the source coming from the only occupied shower stall. Several showerheads lined the wall, and a tall redhead stood under one of them, wet and naked. Sun-kissed skin stretched tight over fluid muscle, glistening with water. Deft hands ran through crimson red strands, massaging the foamy shampoo liquid into his scalp. The soapy water ran down in rivulets, trailing down a strong muscled back and thighs. Kagami's eyes closed, face upturned to allow the cool water to cleanse away the soap.

But despite the calming effect the shower gave, the redhead was anything but calm. The eerie silence in the basketball team's showers did nothing to ease his frustrations either, since the entire team had cleared out after practice, drowned in sniggers and scheming whispers.

Of course, there were only two things in life that could ever rile Kagami up. One was obviously basketball, and anything in relation to the sport.

The second – which, while related to the first one, was in a whole league on its own – was his _boyfriend_.

Phantom basketball player and the source of most of his frustrations: Kuroko Tetsuya.

And that damned paper bag with him.

The blue-eyed boy had spent an entire day trying to keep Kagami away from him. Or more specifically, that stupid paper bag that he kept carrying around. That morning, Kuroko had walked into the class carrying the bag, took one look at Kagami, and promptly blushed. When Kagami had curiously asked after the contents of the bag, Kuroko (still with the delicious pink blush blossoming on his cheeks) had simply said that it was for "_Kagami-kun's birthday_".

Then the whole day had gone to hell.

All day, Kuroko practically _taunted_ him with it, waving the bag around and on several occasions, taking a peek at the contents and _smiling_ mischievously to himself after. That of course, was accompanied by a furious blush on his cheeks.

_Stupid Kuroko, stupid blush, and stupid teasing smile!_

It wasn't as if Kagami hadn't tried to sneak the bag away.

He did.

Three times, in fact!

The first attempt was during history class, when Kuroko had dozed off again, unnoticed by their teacher. Kagami had slyly edged his hand closer to swipe the bag from under his boyfriend's table, only to have Kuroko's hand circling around his wrist, effectively stopping him from grabbing the paper bag.

"_Please don't touch that, Kagami-kun_." Kuroko had said, and promptly shifted the bag further away under his feet.

The second attempt, or 'The Seduction Diversion' as Kagami had annoyedly dubbed it, was during lunch. Kuroko had carried the offending bag around everywhere he went, including the bathroom. In a very desperate attempt to steal the bag, the redhead resorted to cornering Kuroko in one of the deserted toilets in the school. Kagami had the shorter boy backed against a wall, arms on each side of Kuroko's head, ready to "seduce" Kuroko into giving up the bag.

Only to receive a painful jab to his ribs as Kuroko scuttled away, bag in his arms.

Growling in annoyance, Kagami stepped in Kuroko's path again and managed to steer the shorter boy into one of the bathroom stalls. The redhead chuckled as Kuroko glared at him in displeasure.

"Come on, Kuroko, just hand it over," Kagami insisted with a whine.

"Why won't Kagami-kun wait till after practice?" The younger male retorted back, hugging the bag protectively against his chest as he tried to squeeze past the huge body blocking his way.

"Because it's my birthday!"

Kuroko seemed to be deep in thought when another of his infuriating _secretive_ smiles came back on his lips as he dropped to his knees before the obstacle, and had the nerve to tuck the paper bag between his thighs, jamming it securely.

"It _is_ Kagami-kun's birthday...isn't it?" Kuroko said as he peered upwards to the figure towering above him, cocking his head slightly to the left in the most adorable manner, well, at least in Kagami's book.

Raising a finger, Kuroko let it trace across the front of the redhead's pants lazily, his blue eyes searching for a response from the older male. Kagami had closed his eyes only for a second, his breath hitching in anticipation, only to open them and discover that Kuroko had crawled under his legs to make a quick getaway.

_Sneaky bastard! How dare you use one of your invisible techniques on me!_

The third and final try had probably been his lamest one.

During basketball training, the whole of Seirin Basketball team had gathered around in a closed circle as Kuroko allowed them to peer into the paper bag. When Kagami moved in, hoping that he could hide behind Mitobe-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai just to steal a glimpse of his present, Kuroko had closed the mouth of the bag with abruptly, and turned away from Kagami, the circle of basketball players blocking his way to the younger male.

Kagami frowned, pushing in futile against a grinning Kiyoshi.

"Dammit Kuroko! Even the seniors! Kiyos-"

A shrill whistle blasted through the court, cutting off Kagami mid-sentence.

"Alright team, let's start!" Riko-senpai shouted and began splitting the team into pairs. She ensured that Kagami spent the remainder of basketball training far apart from Kuroko. Worse still, the paper bag had been placed under Tetsuya No.2's guard, which completely hindered all of Kagami's future attempts to steal the paper bag.

That was the worst birthday morning and afternoon he had ever spent in his entire life.

Allowing the last of the soapy water to sluice down his body, Kagami finally turned off the shower, reaching for his towel. He wound the towel tightly around his waist, and stepped out of the showers, making his way towards his gym bag in the changing section. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes, Kagami quickly yanked them on and threw the damp towel over his shoulder and headed out towards the adjoining team locker room.

Kagami froze when he saw what was waiting for him outside.

There was a figure kneeling in the middle of the locker room, pale skin bathed in the brilliant golden rays of the setting summer sun. Kuroko's slender body was bare for all to see, yet those beautiful blue eyes of his were covered by the school tie. His lover seemed to have prepared himself well. His erect member twitched occasionally against his navel as soft pants escaped his wet, parted lips. The paper bag lay scattered carelessly on the ground, finally displaying its contents to Kagami.

A dog collar with a silver bell attached to it.

An accompanying leash.

And a pair of furry dog ears attached to a headband.

Kuroko shifted on his knees restlessly, the blindfold making his hearing more sensitive than usual. Kagami had made no move since he stepped out from the showers. Did he do something wrong? Was this not something Kagami had wanted?

With a sinking feeling in his heart and partly out of embarrassment, he raised his hands to the back of his head, preparing to remove the school tie over his eyes.

Kagami stared at Kuroko, his eyes wide in surprise.

"K-Kuroko?" he called out, his voice husky.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun...I didn't think..." Trembling fingers hovered near the knot he had tied as Kuroko tried his best to choke back emotions of shame and failure thick in his voice. Maybe he should leave his eyes covered, that way, he wouldn't have to see the obvious anger and disappointment in Kagami's face nor how much Kuroko wanted to please him for his birthday, only to have his surprise fall short.

Kagami moved swiftly, a steady hand pausing Kuroko from pulling the knot free.

"Kagami-kun?"

The redhead stilled, a tongue darting out to wet his lips. Kuroko's name escaped Kagami's lips, and he moved his hand to trace Kuroko's jaw. Kuroko felt Kagami sweeping his thumb along the seam of his lips, and let them part, the feeling sending an electric pulse up his spine. His member throbbed as arousal shot through his semi-erect length.

Kagami leaned in, touching his forehead to Kuroko's. Their lips were inches from each other, even with the blindfold on, the blue-eyed boy could feel Kagami's lips caressing his.

"Kuroko, you - I don't even know if I should be worried or turned on, you know."

"I'm sorry." Kuroko breathed as he leaned into Kagami's warm touch, trying to press his lips feverishly against Kagami's. "Surprise...I guess..."

Nimble fingers dug into Kuroko's hair, grasping the light blue strands by its roots. Kagami took a deep breath and tugged gently, yanking Kuroko's head back and exposing his throat with a soft gasp.

"Don't," Kagami breathed, pressing fluttering kisses along Kuroko's jaw. "Don't be sorry, this is... _fuck_...you have no_ idea _what I want to do to you right now."

"K-kagami-kun can use those..._nngh_...things I got...from..._ah_...from..." Kuroko moaned as he arched into those sinful kisses that are slowly making him lose his mind. His body was ready for Kagami, already aching for his touch. Words failed as Kuroko reached over, wanting more of his lover.

"Kuroko, do you konw what I'm going to do to you?" Kagami purred, and a shiver ran through the pale body as Kuroko shook his head slowly.

The room was silent, except for the sounds of Kagami fixing the leash to the collar. Kuroko's ears picked up the soft tinkle of the bell on the collar before he registered the soft feel of leather around his throat. Licking his lips nervously, Kuroko tilted his head upwards to receive his collar and shivered with anticipation, surrendering his body to his lover.

Kagami tugged the leash, guiding Kuroko slowly to straddle his lap, one leg on either side of Kagami's waist. Pleased, he nibbled the underside of Kuroko's throat, moving down to the sensitive spot of flesh under his left ear. His lips clamped around the small bit of flesh, sucking it hard enough to leave behind a mark. Reaching for the toy dog ears, Kagami fixed the headband on Kuroko's head, pulling back to admire his handiwork.

Scarlet eyes were glazed in desire as it roamed hungrily over Kuroko's pale form. Kuroko shifted slightly, only to hiss softly as the leash dangled teasingly between his thighs, the rough material dancing over his hardening member.

Kagami ran his touch over Kuroko's pale muscled chest and grazed his thumb over a dusky pink nipple. "First, I'm going to kiss you all over, until your entire body is full of my marks." His fingers dipped lower between them, cupping over Kuroko's cock. "Then I'm going play with you _here_, until all you can do is _beg _meto let you come." Kuroko's trembling body hunched over under Kagami's ministrations as he moaned in anticipation. "Then I'll flip you over...and fuck you_ hard _until you scream my name."

Kuroko whimpered at Kagami's words and shifted closer on his knees, his ass pressing erotically against Kagami's cock that rubbed teasingly between his cheeks.

"Y-yes, Kagami-kun, _please_!" the smaller boy groaned impatiently.

He had waited far too long for Kagami to make his move, and his body was thrumming with hot waves of excitement. Hope renewed in his heart as his lover embraced his little unconventional gift, and Kuroko was ready to please Kagami in any way he desire.

Kagami smirked, pulling the blindfold off of his lover. Hazy blue eyes locked with blazing red, and Kuroko moaned shamelessly, spurred on by the passion he saw in Kagami's eyes.

"Kuroko...bark."

Kuroko's eyes narrowed in confusion, and Kagami yanked at the leash. Ice-blue eyes widened in understanding and Kuroko took a deep breath.

With a deep flush on his cheeks, Kuroko unwillingly got off his lover's lap and crawled on all fours, the leash dangling between his arms, trailing in an enticing red line on the ground beneath him. Bright blue eyes peeked out at Kagami from under the hood of heavy lashes, and Kuroko leaned into Kagami's ear, nuzzling his nose adoringly against the taller boy's cheek. A faint, hesitant bark followed, and Kagami failed to stop the grin that broke out on his face.

Kagami reached up to cup Kuroko's face, large hands tanned in contrast to Kuroko's alabaster skin. Kagami's cardinal red eyes anchored Kuroko to the spot, and the pale boy felt the telltale blush rising in his cheeks. Kuroko nervously licked his lips once, before he found himself being pulled forward, standing on his knees with his arms slung around Kagami's neck.

Resting his hands on Kuroko's narrow hips, Kagami's entire attention was on Kuroko's chest, over smooth abs, and lower and lower still...

"...Kagami-kun...," Kuroko whined softly, hunching over as Kagami's clever fingers clearly ignored that _aching_ flesh between his legs. His body was so full of desire that every light touch set his sensitive nerves on fire. Kuroko would never admit it, but he wanted Kagami to take him right there and then.

Kagami blinked and pressed a simple kiss on his collarbone, lips grazing against pale skin. "Kuroko..." he whispered as he trailed his mouth downwards before teasing Kuroko's nipple with his teeth and tongue. When his tongue swirled around the nipple, Kuroko arched into the older male's mouth, his hardness pressing closer into Kagami until the redhead's senses were bathed only in Kuroko.

Releasing the nipple, Kagami lavished his attention on Kuroko's chest, dotting the pale skin with dark red hickeys. Two turned into three into five then six, until his entire chest was full of Kagami's marks. Soft gasps escaped from those tempting wet lips as Kuroko clutched Kagami's body closer to his. Kuroko's eyes slipped shut, enjoying the arousing licks and nips that Kagami introduced.

But there was something more pressing that throbbed urgently in sharp waves of lust. Kuroko released his grip around Kagami's arms to reach further below to pump his aching member, crying out softly as the pleasure escalated in his heated flesh.

"Impatient," Kagami muttered and circled his fingers around Kuroko's wrist and pulled it away.

The pale boy made a strangled sound of protest and thrust his hips against Kagami in attempt to relieve that sweet pressure in his cock.

"Kagami-kun..._please_..."

Kagami pulled away with a chuckle and a cheeky grin, after leaving a final love bite just slightly above Kuroko's hipbone. Dipping his head lower, Kagami ran a wicked tongue from the base of Kuroko's cock, teasingly slow up the weeping length and laving hungrily at the slit.

Kuroko cried out and grabbed onto Kagami's shoulders, his body shaking from the heated attention he was receiving. Kagami's fingers dug into Kuroko's hips, bruising the pale skin as he stopped the other boy from thrusting himself deeper into his mouth. The small bell on Kuroko's collar jingled in tandem with the pleasured moans coming out from Kuroko's lips, making it an eroticsymphony to Kagami's ears.

Kagami sucked the cock deep inside his hot, wet mouth, humming as his head bobbed up and down. The redhead repeated the motion over and over, steadily taking Kuroko deeper into his mouth. His tongue ran over the length of the cock, tasting the bitter-sweetness of leaking precum. Kagami was relentless, pausing when he could feel Kuroko's climax drawing closer, only to start again just as the pressure started to ebb away.

"..._ah_...Kagami-kun...s-stop...teasing me," Kuroko cried out as he tried to push himself away from Kagami's ministrations, his breathless cries getting louder and more laboured each time Kagami took him deep in his mouth. He was not going to last much longer.

Lost in his pleasured haze, Kuroko found himself being pushed away and Kagami's mouth releasing his cock with a pop. With relative ease, Kagami flipped Kuroko onto all fours, his hand once again winding around the leash. Kagami tucked his fingers into his waistband, dragging the elastic down to free his erection. Kuroko felt Kagami's front press flush against his back, the other boy's erection digging into the small of his back.

Kuroko groaned and shoved his hips back, grinding urgently into Kagami as he dropped to his elbows, raising his ass in the air.

Kuroko felt the warm tickle of Kagami's breath next to his ear and his eyes slid shut. Kuroko could _**feel**_ the head of Kagami's erection, pressing against his entrance. When Kagami spoke, Kuroko felt his cock twitch in excitement, his lover's words enveloping him in a hot, sultry cocoon of sinful promises.

"Now...I'm going to _fuck you _until you _scream _my name."

As he finished his promise, Kagami rocked his hips forward slowly, watching as inch after inch of his length was swallowed up by Kuroko's hungry hole. A curse escaped Kagami's lips when he felt his cock slide in with ease, realising that Kuroko had already prepared himself well whilst Kagami was in the shower. The residual traces of lube was still slick and wet in his hole. The younger male hissed at the familiar initial stinging of penetration and relaxed his body, allowing the pain to fade to the back of his mind as Kagami assumed a punishing pace of filling him slowly, stretching into him. The two lovers groaned as their trembling bodies finally joined as one.

A low moan yanked Kagami's attention away from watching his own cock as it moved in and out of Kuroko's ass. His red eyes rested on Kuroko's head as it fell between his pale shoulders, his body drowning in the overpowering mix of emotions and want. Kagami purred as he jerked the leash back, eliciting a soft, throaty moan from the shivering body beneath him. Rolling his hips slightly, Kagami pressed deeper into Kuroko. The head of his cock rubbing against Kuroko's prostate, drawing out a needy moan from beneath him, the noise like liquid sex.

"..._ah_..._K-Kaga..mi..kun_..." Kuroko gasped as he found his limbs trembling, unable to hold himself up on fours much longer. The strong body above him played his body in an agonizing way, giving him so much pleasure that it was almost to the point of pain with each hard jerk of his hips. And the bell, oh the sweet sound of the bell on his collar, jingled in time with every thrust, every moan and every gasp.

Kagami moved quickly, hips snapping as he pulled out an inch before Kuroko pushed back, forcing him to shove into Kuroko deeper than before. Kagami's thumb rested on the spot of Kuroko's sweaty hips where he _knew_ the mark was, and his long fingers dug in deeper, pulling Kuroko back to meet his every thrust.

Kuroko could hear Kagami's breathing, rapid like his own. Their pants groaned through the room, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh loud, hot and heavy. Kagami's thrusts lost their rhythm, escalating _faster, harder, wilder_ as he pounded into Kuroko, grunts of breath escaping between loud moans of Kuroko's name.

"So _close_, Kuro- ah _fuck _- touch yourself, _Kuroko_," Kagami ordered, his hips rocking erratically as he lost himself in the wet, beckoning heat. The leash lay forgotten as both his hands grasped Kuroko's hips.

"..._nngh._..N-no...I...Can't..._AH_..."

The pale-haired boy whimpered as he shook his head wildly, unable to bring his hand up from the floor to pleasure himself without falling over. His body was shaking uncontrollably and each thrust made him cry out louder and louder each time until the soft jingle of the bell was lost in his cacophony of pleasure.

With one last hard thrust, Kuroko jerked as orgasm flooded his body, forcing him to arch into Kagami as he climaxed with a hoarse scream, Kagami's name repeatedly slipping from his lips. Behind him, Kagami's body tensed, jerking and thrusting hard as he spilled inside Kuroko.

Kagami pulled out and the warm trickle of white liquid leaked from Kuroko's entrance. Kagami's hands slipped from Kuroko's hips and the blue-eyed boy slid to the ground, chest heaving as he tried to recover his senses from being taken, **_hard_**. Kagami rolled, lying flat on his back next to Kuroko. The redhead pulled his lover onto his chest, satisfied.

Ice blue eyes stared shyly down at the redhead as he nuzzled into the warmth of his lover's chest as they slowly recovered their breaths from their recent lovemaking. Kuroko shivered as he pressed himself closer against Kagami, their bodies cooling in the cold air-conditioning in the locker room.

"Happy Birthday..._T-Taiga-kun_."

Red eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and happiness, unnoticed by the pale boy above him. Kagami brushed tenderly against Kuroko's damp hair and swept the dog ears off.

"Best birthday present I've ever gotten," Kagami admitted cheekily as he held the dog ears up and waved it around lazily by the end of the headband.

Kagami tossed the headband aside and pressed a loving kiss on the crown of Kuroko's head.

"Thanks..._Tetsuya_."

Kuroko froze and turned his gaze towards Kagami, his blue eyes brimming with delight and content as his heart picked up speed in his chest. The younger male flushed and pressed his flaming cheeks into his lover's chest. He was being silly, behaving as if he just received his first kiss. But...Kagami had called him by his name. And the sound of his name rolling off his lover's lips brought warmth to his heart.

Stroking the faint shade of red on Kuroko's cheeks, Kagami's fingers trailed downwards to flick playfully against the silver bell on Kuroko's collar.

"So...you gonna tell me what brought this on?" Kagami teased.

"Last week, Kagami-kun was talking in his sleep...about how Kagami-kun wanted to leash me up so I won't run away..." Kuroko replied with a blush and turned away, burrowing his face back into Kagami's embrace.

Kagami narrowed his eyes in confusion at the words.

_W-what? Leash him up? I've never thought about doing that! _

"And Kagami-kun kept calling me by my name..." Kuroko shifted and gazed at the redhead with innocent curiosity, leaning his head on folded arms. "Was the dream like what we did just now?"

Looks of confusion and embarrassment flickered across Kagami's face before settling on a blend of understanding and sheer disbelief. The redhead felt a blush rising up his neck and his cheeks, covering his face with a hand as he recalled the dream he had.

It had been an innocent dream, not at all the type of dream that Kuroko had assumed. In his dream, the little monster also known as Tetsuya No.2 had been tormenting him, chasing after Kagami as he ran away. He had been going on in the dream, about how he wanted to leash Kuroko's dog up. But hell, he wasn't going to tell Kuroko how scared he was of Tetsuya No.2 in that particular dream.

"O-Oh. Yeah. Yeah it was...a very nice dream."

Kagami hummed pleasantly as he fingered the end of the leash, winding it around his index finger. He was oddly happy that Kuroko had been sweet and willing enough to play out a kink that Kagami hadn't even thought up...

The images that his mind supplied him with sent a stab of arousal in his groin.

"But Kagami-kun didn't seem to use the leash much at all..." Kuroko added and suddenly baulked, realising he had voiced his thoughts out loud and he quickly pretended to be engrossed with the rough texture of the dog leash.

"In that case -" Kagami grinned predatorily, pinning Kuroko down by the wrists. The redhead sneakily wound the long length of the leash around Kuroko's semi-erect member. Flashing a roguish smirk, Kagami leaned down to brush his lips against Kuroko's parted ones.

""After all...it's still my birthday, so how about one more round?"

* * *

xXxLostBunnyxXx: .three...HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KAGAMI~!

TNS: Ohonhonhon, birthday sex makes Kagami a very happy boy! We hope you liked it, please leave your love with us!

xXxLostBunnyxXx: Anyway, besides celebrating Kagami's birthday, we would like to take the time to make this very special announcement. TNS...what is it?

TNS: We're planning on releasing a new AU KuroBasu fic! It's a Yakuza-themed story, with a badass!Kuroko we all love. Please go on ahead to read a VERY short excerpt! Let us know if you'd be interested in the story! :D Ciao~

* * *

-Excerpt from Deadman Walking-

_The slightly built man made a downwards stabbing motion with his knife, killing intent swirling in his angry eyes. The man snarled as his blade missed his target and quickly spun around, throwing a punch in the schoolboy's direction but instead, met with empty air. With a soft brush of wind, the sensation of a lingering presence standing behind him gave way to a sharp burst of pain at the base of his neck. Darkness rushed up to meet him as his grip on the pocket knife loosened and clattered to the ground. _

_Kuroko panted breathlessly as he stood over the two fallen bodies, his body still coiled, alert and poised to attack if they should come to. A soft rustle caught his attention as cold blue eyes snapped towards the new intruder._

_An unruly shock of bright red hair. A familiar face._

_Kagami-kun..._

* * *

xXxLostBunnyxXx: Excited yet? Please put us under your author's alerts so you'll be first to know when the fic comes out...which will be anytime this month. To those who have sent us pairings request, don't worry, we'll still be writing one-shots now and then, and especially during special occasions!


End file.
